1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vent system for electrical equipment enclosures, and in particular, to a vent for enhanced arc protection configured to prevent the arc gas and plasma from an arc blast from escaping electrical enclosures.
2. Description of Related Art
Switchgear enclosures are commonly employed in electrical power distribution systems for enclosing circuit breakers and other switching equipment associated with the distribution system. Typically, switchgear enclosures are comprised of a number of individual stacked or adjacent compartments, and receive electrical power from a power source and distribute the electrical power through one or more feeder circuits to one or more loads. Switchgear enclosures typically include circuit protection devices for interrupting electric power in a particular feeder circuit in response to hazardous current overloads in the circuit. A circuit protection device in electrical equipment can be a circuit breaker, fuse and switch combination, contactor and fuse combination or any other device intended to break or protect the load or secondary side of a circuit.
Switchgear or switchgear cabinet is a general term for an electrical enclosure encompassing switching and interrupting devices and their combination with associated control, instruments, metering, protective and regulating devices, and assemblies of these devices with associated interconnections, accessories, and supporting structures used primarily in connection with the generation, transmission, distribution, and conversion of electric power. Switchgear characteristics are described in ANSI/IEEE (American National Standards Institute/Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) Standard No. C37.20.1, C37.20.2, C37.20.3-1999. However, embodiments of the present invention can be used in many other types of electrical equipment where arc resistant venting is required.
The specified temperature limits applicable to switchgear assemblies are given in the above referenced standards. The rated continuous current of metal-enclosed (ME) switchgear is the maximum current that can be carried continuously by the primary circuit components, including buses and connections, without producing a temperature in excess of specified limits for any primary or secondary circuit component, any insulating medium, or any structural or enclosing member. The continuous current ratings of the main bus in ME switchgear are also defined by the above referenced standards. Thus, outside air is often drawn through the switchgear cabinet to cool its operation.
In addition to current overloads, switchgear enclosures may encounter other hazardous conditions known as arcing faults. Arcing faults occur when electric current “arcs,” flowing through ionized gas between conductors, such as between two ends of broken or damaged conductors, or between a conductor and ground in a switchgear enclosure. Arcing faults typically result from corroded, worn or aged wiring or insulation, loose connections and electrical stress caused by repeated overloading, lightning strikes, etc. During an internal arc event in an electrical enclosure, conductors and surrounding material are vaporized and converted to plasma and arc gas. The massive rate of expansion of the plasma and arc gas, i.e. the arc blast, may expose personnel outside the equipment to dangerous levels of energy. In some instances, electrical equipment contains components that require external ventilation openings in the equipment enclosure. During an arc event in such an enclosure, the ventilation openings might provide a means for the dangerous energy to propagate outside the equipment, and could provide exposure to personnel standing in front of the equipment.